PC:Cliff Brownbriar (EvolutionKB)
Summary Fluff Background Cliff carefully clung to the rocks over the beach. The shifter’s hairy knuckles were clenched to the shallow handholds and his leather booted feet found the narrow fissures to step down. His vision swam for a moment as he eyed the waves crashing on the beach below him. It was a long drop, but this was a climb he’d made many times before. When his feet finally touched the wet white sand, he quickly set off, down the beach in a steady run. His hair was braided into tiny coils and it bounced on his shoulders as he dragged down the beach. Soon enough he reached his destination, a small set of caves only reachable at low tide. It was here the sea turtles lay their eggs. The shifter began digging and gathering the soft shelled eggs, placing them in a leather satchel he had brought with him. He made sure not to take too many, else he would upset the delicate system of predator and prey. Ready to leave, Cliff turns to the exit, but something garners his attention. Something he hadn’t noticed before. Walking over to a cleft in the wall, he squeezed in inside. High above his head, in this narrow place was something strange with the stone. Setting his torch on the ground, he braced himself between the walls and began inch his way up. When he reached his destination he found the gray stone of the rock gave way to a dull green stone. It was slightly warmer than the surrounding stone and rough. The shifter pulled out a knife, intending to chip out a piece to bring back home. He thrust his knife at the stone, and it sank in a quarter inch. The earth groaned and lurched, Cliff was thrown from his perch, landing on his back on the sand. The shaking continued and Cliff ran from the cave, not wanting to be caught in a cave-in. He kept running too, all the way back to the cliff where he had came down here. Finally, he realized the earth wasn’t going to swallow him, and he caught his breath, ascending the cliff with caution so not to fall. The ascent behind him, Cliff moved into the jungle before him. The shifter followed a game trail back to his home. He moved through the growth with ease, keeping an eye and ear to his surroundings in case a predator would test its mettle against him. Upon his return, he found the village a buzz with activity. The quake shook the clay pots from many shelves. For most of the night, the elder’s met and talked of the spirit’s being upset. Spirit warriors like himself, journeyed into the dark jungle to commune with the spirits. In the meantime, Cliff busied himself preparing the eggs for preservation. Soon enough a flood of moths hovered nearby. They coalesced in the shape of a humanoid, and within a mere moment, a shifter stood there. The other shifter held a staff in one hand and leaned against it. Stiff leather armor covered his hearty form, and thin beard covered his cheeks. “Hello Brother,” said the newcomer. “Hello Varmin,” Cliff said. They were not really brothers, but that is what members of the tribe called each other if they were born on the same day. Varmin was a druid, able to change into a type of creature through the gifts of the spirits. The spirits had gifted him as able to change into a swarm of moths. Varmin was early in his teachings though and had not been allowed to sit with the elders as they spoke of the tremors. The pair spoke at length about their teachings from that day while the eggs were packed in salt. Varmin spoke finally of a serious subject. “So you weren’t here with the tremor began right? You were gathering the eggs from the beach?” Cliff nodded and spoke his secret to his Brother, what he found in the cave, and what happened when he tried to collect a sample. He knew his secret was safe with Varmin, it was part of the bond they shared. Months passed and no more tremors occurred. The elders called a meeting with Cliff. They told him dire news. The waters of the island were reaching higher and higher with each moon, the isle seemed to be sinking. The spirits were upset, and he was being sent away, but not as punishment. He was special among the spirit warriors of his tribe. He was able to conjure the spirits, but he had great skill with blades as well. Often times, those from the greater civilization held distrust with his people closeness to the spirits. Cliff’s ability to fight without the aid of the spirits aid set him apart from many others. It would gather trust among those from cities. Cliff was to leave the homeland and find the great spirit speakers from other lands, seeking to stop in what their mind was the sinking of their home. Cliff set off on a boat from his home setting sail for Daunton. During his time on the boat, Cliff grew closer to the primal spirits, often speaking to them aloud, and listening to their guidance while watching for signs of their influence. Upon arriving in his new home, he made several friends. Little Mike was one of them. He was a human pickpocket, barely old enough to have hair on his chin. Another friend was Gunther a old dwarf warden who lived in the woods nearby. He became a mentor of sorts and a source for new adventures. The sprits spoke to the old dwarf, and gave them opponents to fight, those that would harm the spirits, or innocents in the cities. One such mission has him and his friends root and a cult of men who wished to kill masses and raise them as undead. Cliff and his friends stopped the cult, but not before Little Mike was raised as a vampire by the cult leader. Cliff still dreads the day when he must confront the horror that Little Mike has become. With the death and rebirth of Little Mike, his group disbanded. Cliff spoke to Gunther at length about Little Mike and the problem of his home, but the old dwarf was a little too single-minded to worry about the other problems. Cliff left the forest and journeyed to find new companions, maybe they could help him with his troubles, or in the very least help to forget them. Appearance and personality Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" Weight: 200 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Cliff is kind, though a bit brash, seeking competition with his companions Physical Description: Cliff is broad shouldered and deeply tan, his long brown hair in tight braids. He wears a suit of brown and green leather armor and a brown cloak with a deep red coloring near the neck and near his feet. Two wicked longknives are in sheathes on his hips. One is heavily serrated, the other seems plain. Region Kythira (Background, Forest +2 to Perception) Hooks Cliff is a spirit warrior, and seeks to hunt down those who upset the natural balance or produce suffering. The greater Primal Spirits facinate him, he would do much to garner their favor. Kicker Montroya lives a life of good intentions, but something feral grows inside him, and he does things that he normally wouldn't. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Skill bonuses to Athletics and Endurance Longtooth Shifting +2 to Str and Wis Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: low-light Languages: Common + choice of 1 other Class Features +1 Fort, +1 Will Hybrid Hunter's Quarry Hybrid Inevitable Shot True seeker's bond(Spiritbond; Spirits' Rebuke 1/day Feats Weapon Proficiency: Drow Long Knife level Hybrid Talent(True Seeker's Bond) level Strenthened Bond level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperial, Powers Powers Known At-Will - 1st Level Twin Strike Biting Swarm Encounter - 1st Level Possessing Spirits Longtooth Shifting Encounter - 3rd Level Disrupting Strike Daily - 1st Level Swarm of Bats - 2nd Level Begin the Hunt Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Gold remaining 0 Weight 52 lbs Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from Approval 2 Approval from Status Status: Approved for level 4 with XP by Category:L4W